Be Lucky
by gamegyuara
Summary: yah bahagianya memiliki sebuah keberuntungan, menurut ku keburuntungan mengalahkan segalanya


"BE LUCKY! Because you selokan oh selokan (?)"

Author : milla rahma (ezo ma zie)  
Cast : ~member SJ

~ Jessica SNSD

~ dan cast lainnya

"Apa-apan ini! Ini tidak adil" seru mereka..suara mereka bersahut-sahutan menuntut keadilan

Disiang yang terik ini aku berjalan diantara miliaran orang yang memenuhi hampir seluruh jalan kota paris dan sepertinya mereka sedang menuntut keadilan entah apa yang mereka tuntut aku tak tahu..

Kudekati seorang ahjumma beraut wajah khas orang korea yang sedang duduk disudut kota guna mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi  
"permisi maaf sebelumnya ahjumma kalo boleh tau ini ada apa yah?"  
"itu mereka sedang protes karena ketidakadilan pihak promotor SS5 jadi ketika kemarin super junior mengadakan konser disini,orang yang tak memiliki tiket pun boleh masuk,tak heran jika para fans baik yang sudah membeli tiket ataupun yang kemarin tak bsa menonton karena tak ada uang, merasa dirugikan.. karena merasa tidak adil dengan para fans yang dapat menonton konser secara gratis"

"ohh begitu yah.. tentu saja mereka merasa dirugikan saya pun bisa merasakan hal itu.. kemarin saya pun tak bisa menonton SS5 karena tiket SS5 terlampau mahal bagi pelajar seperti saya ahjumma, kalau tau begitu saya langsung datang dan masuk dengan gratis yah ahjumma hahahaahah"  
"hahahah tentu saja setiap orang pasti menyukai yang gratis-gratis hahahah"

"ah yah ahjumma gumawo atas infonya saya permisi dulu .. ghamsahamnida" kataku seraya membungkukkan badan ku

Senang rasanya bertemu dengan orang korea yang ada diparis setidaknya aku tak merasa sendirian disini

Seketika langkah ku terhenti pada toko yang menjual peralatan elektronik,tentu saja aku berhenti karena ada televisi disini.. tp yang membuatku berhenti bukan karena televisi itu tapi berita yang ada didalam berita itu

Ku amati dengan seksama berita apa yang ada didalam televisi itu

"baik pemirsa dengan begitu pihak promotor SS5 memohon maaf atas hal tersebut,dan mereka akan menggelar konser secara gratis yang akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 9 april 2013 mendatang sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf pihak promotor"

**DEG~**

"mwo?! Apakah ini mimpi?!" batin ku

Sungguh ini menakjubkan,seketika aku terhenyak dari fikiran ku yang terus beradu argument untuk mengatakan ini mimpi atau kenyataan

Segera ku tendangkan kakiku ke tong sampah yang tepat didepan ku dan alhasil rasanya sakit artinya ini BUKAN MIMPI  
kalau begitu 6 hari lagi konser itu akan berlangsung YEAY! \('-')/

Aku pun bejalan setengah lompat sambil bernyanyi riang mendendang kan lagu dari SJ yang berjudul haengbok atau happiness  
"hanbondo nan norul ichubon jogopso  
ojik kudae-manul saenggakhan-neun-gol  
kuron nonun mwoya nal ijutdon-goya  
chigum nae-nuneson nunmulhallo pae-shin-gam"

**BRUAAK! **

"auu appo" rintih ku

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghantam tubuh ku dan membuat ku terjatuh

Seorang namjja mendekati ku.. entah siapa dia aku tak tau, lagi pula aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya,wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker hitam dan topi putih yang iya kenakan

"gwechena? are you O.K?" katanya seraya mendudkan ku dikursi yang tersedia dipinggir jalan  
"nde gwecena auu appo" kata ku seraya memegang lengan ku

"wah sepertinya lengan mu terluka mianhae" katanya

Kupandangi wajahnya yang tertutpi masker sepertinya dia memilika wajah yang tampan terlihat dari sorot binar matanya begitu teduh dan mempesona

Tiba-tiba tangan hangatnya mengengam tangan ku dan menaikan tangan ku dipundaknya dan dia memapah ku untuk berjalan sepertinya dia akan membawaku keklinik terdekat

Benar saja dia membawaku ke klinik setelah 2 jam akhirnya luka ku telah selesai diobati , kata dokter sih tak ada luka serius hanya luka-luka kecil saja

Tapi aku heran 2 jam telah berlalu tp namjja itu tak sedikitpun melepaskan maskernya dan topinya

"mari saya antarkan anda pulang" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan

"nde kajja..ghamsa nde telah membawaku ke klinik"

"hahah itu sudah kewajibanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan kepada anda.. oh ya ngomong-ngmong siapa nama anda?"  
"naneun Sicca imnida Jessica"

"ah nde nama yang bagus" katanya

Terlihat dari sorot matanya sepertinya dia sedang tersenyum  
meski entah itu benar atau tidak karena sampai saat inipun dia tak membuka masker dan topinya  
tak terasa kami sudah ada didepan rumah

" nah sepertinya kita sudah sampai kalau begitu pemisi see you next time" katanya seraya melambaikan tangannya  
"nde ghamsa semoga tuhan mengijin kan kita bertemu lagi" kataku sambil membungkukan badan

Hari yang menyenangkan fikir ku  
'oh ya kenapa aku tak tanya namanya siapa? Aduh pabo! Pabo' batin ku menyesal

Yak hari ini tanggal 6 april 2013 dimana kabarnya SJ akan datang kemari akupun bersiap-siap ke airport untuk menyambut kedatangan SJ apalagi hari ini tak ada jadwal kuliah ahahah XD tentu saja tak ada jadwal kuliah karena ini adalah hari sabtu

Ku persiapkan apa saja yang akan ku bawa mulai dari air putih,sapu tangan dan tak lupa poster jumbo ku XD yah hanya itu yang perlu aku bawa..

-\('-')/- be lucky

Sampai diairport ribuan ELF berkumpul

Sekitar pukul 9 pm rombongan SJ telah tiba entah kenapa pujaan hati ku tak ada

Yang ada hanyalah Leeteuk,kibum,siwon,eunhyuk,donghae,ryeowook,sungm in,yesung,henry,zhoumi,shindong

Lalu diamana Kyuhyun?

Yah semua ELF bernyanyi bersama ketika SJ sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor airport  
"How wonderful life is

While you are in the world

How wonderful life is

When i hear you song

Proud to love you with heart

Proud to shout your name

Oh i am proud to be one of Sapphire Blue

Someday if i have to live without you

I dont care what is gonna come arround my life

If its wrong or right i know our love will biside me

Though the year go by i will stay the same

Eight wonder of my life

To hear to touch to take to feel to see to laugh to love and to be Proud to be EVER LASTING FRIENDS

Proud to shout your name

Oh i am proud to love you forever"  
lagu PROUD TOBE ELF mengema diseluruh koridor airport yang dinyanyikan oleh ribuan ELF prancis :D

Terdengar indah.. terlampau indah dan menyentuh hati

Terlihat tetes air mata dari setiap member SJ yang tersentuh mendengar lantunan lagu PROUD TOBE ELF

Tak sabar aku menanti tanggal 9 april 2013 tentu aku tak sabar karena

Aku berulang tahun

Aku tak sabar menanti konser SJ yang tepat dihari lahir ku :D

Ditengah lamunan ku tiba tiba KRINGG!  
**PLIP~**

"yeoboseyeo"

"Sicca apa kamu besok hari senin akan menonton konser SJ?"  
"tentu.. aku taakan sia siakan kesempatan ini hyunnie :D"  
"kalau begitu nanti kita berangkat bersama sama yah arrachi?"  
"arra! Ku tunggu yah besok chagi~ wkkkk"

"nde chagi akan aku jemput kau besok bye! Hahahhaha XD!"  
"bye chagi~ hahah"  
**PLIP~  
**yak pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan esok.. apalagi beso aku tak sendiri aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun :D tentu akan mengurangi ongkos untuk pergi kesana wkkk~

- \('-')/- be lucky

Semua orang berkerumun dijalan menanti super junior yang akan datang menuju konser.. mereka semua tumpah ruah dijalan sebelah barat..

Sungguh rasanya sesak berada dikerumunan ini ,disiang yang terik,sangat terik ini

Tiba-tiba saja sendal ku terjatuh diselokan eommo! Benar-benar menyusahkan

"baek kajja sendal ku jatuh kesana.. kau tunggu sini nde"  
"eh.. eh kau mau kemana?"  
segera ku masuk kedalam selokan itu .. sibaekhyun pun mengikutku dari belakang  
kurasa ini bukan lah selokan tapi seperti sungai yang menghubungkan antara suatu tempat dengan tempat ini.. krena diselokan ini tak ada bau sedikitpun,baik sampah,atau hal-hal menjijikan apapun namun disini banyak sekali bebatuan yang terjal ,ku susuri sselokan yang bersih mirip sungai ini (?)dengan peluh bercucuran dimana-mana,sesekali ku terduduk dibatu karena punggungku terasa berat karena harus menunduk dan memberangkang untuk melewati selokan ini.. karena jika tidak aku akan terbawa arus diselokan... karena selokan ini memiliki arus cukup deras..

meski beberapa kali aku terjatuh akibat batu disini tp aku harus kuat sampai akhirnya aku mndapatkan sendal ku..

kudongakan kepalaku ternyata aku sudah sampai jalan bagian utara diamana ini adalah daerah terlarang (?) dimana nanti SJ akan melewatinya..

Hwaaa! Tepat disaat aku medongakan kepala SJ sedang melewati jalur itu reflek aku langsung naik keatas jalan dan berlari disusul baekhyun  
aku berlari seraya berteriak teriak!  
"oppa! Oppaaa! Oppaa!" teriaku sekeras mungkin

SJ yang sedang naik mobil terbuka (bukan pickup loh yah.. tp mobil yang terbuka mirip kayak punya minhoo oppa didrakor city hunter itu loh XD)

Menoleh kearah ku lalu mereka kembali meluruskan pandangan mereka..  
segera saja ku teriakkan nama mereka 1 per 1  
"KYUHYUN OPPA ! Leeteuk oppa,kibum oppa,siwon oppa,eunhyuk oppa ,donghae oppa,ryeowook oppa,sungmin oppa ,yesung oppa,henry oppa,zhoumi oppa,shindong oppa!"  
tiba-tiba mobil mereka pun berhenti.. mereka turun dari mobil  
aku mempercepat lariku meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih berlari menyusulku...  
langsung saja kurentangkan tangan ku untuk memeluk mereka dan mereka merentangkan tanggan mereka juga untuk memelukku.. dan akhirnya terjadilah peluk memeluk seperti telletubies XD

1 menit berlalu Mereka pun melepas pelukan mereka  
tiba-tiba kamera mengarah kepada kami.. merka berkerumun didekat kami

Beribu pertanyaan menghujani kami.. tapi yang paling jelas adalah 1 pertanyaan dari salah seorang wartawan  
"nona apa yang akan anda lakukan saat ini bertemu sang idola?"

"aku ingin selca bersama mereka apakah aku boleh selca bersama kalian?" tanyaku pada leeteuk sang leader , diapun mengangguk setuju

**Ckrekk! Ckreekk~  
**"nona setelah selca apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" kata seorang wartawan lagi  
"aku ingin melihat wajah mereka secara detail :D apakh boleh oppa?"  
mereka semua menjawab "sure!"  
mulai dari sungmin oppa aku meraba wajah imutnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku tentu aku dapat melihatnya dengan detail,Lanjut ke siwon oppa dijuga mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ku.. benar-benar terlihat jelas raut muka sexy nya...

Lanjut ke hyuk jae wow! Raut wajahnya menampakan sinar ketampanannya.. kuliatnya tak kalah putih dengan Kyuhyun

Lanjut ke donghae.. dia juga mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ku tapi.. dia sangatlah jahil.. dia Tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidahnya dan berusaha membuat wajahnya menjadi jelek... tp menurutku wajahnya jika dibuat jelek seperti apapun tetap tampan sampai akhirnya aku melihat wajah semua member SJ namun seperti ada yang kurang.. seorang namjja mengenakan topi dan kaca mata hendak pergi..  
kutrarik tangannya.. kutahan dia untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan ku..  
"Kyuhyun oppa.. jebal gajima... bolehkah aku melihat wajah mu.."  
akhirnya diapun mengganguk dan melepas topi dan kacamatanya..  
aku agak tersentak.. kenapa rambutnya rambut model kala dia pradebut?  
tp bagaimana pun dia dia tetap tampan..

Kutatap binar matanya? Sepertinya aku kenal binar mata ini?

**DEG~**

Seketika semua orang tertawa?  
"kau pasti terkejut melihat kyu berambut seperti kala pradebut? Yah tentu karena dia belum memotong rambutnya.. baru nanti mau memotong rambutnya wkkkk~" kata siwon terkekeh..

huh! Kufikir siwon tw apa yang aku fikirkan ternyata semua orang terkekeh karena rambut Kyuhyun

Lalu Tiba-tiba aku ditarik Kyuhyun dan kami berjalan berdampingan.. semua orang termasuk para wartawan pergi entah kemana.. mereka satu persatu membubarkan diri...

Kulihat baekhyun sedang mengbrol bersama dengan siwon.. hahah XD siwon itu memang bias nya, tak heran dia berbincang-bincang dengan Siwon..  
kami pun berjalan bersama menuju hotel tempat peristirahatan SJ

Kami berbincang-bincang entah apa yang kami perbincangkan terlalu banyak.. sampai akhirnya kami duduk ditaman belakang hotel..  
"oppa bolehkah aku memiliki foto selca bersama mu?" pinta ku

"tentu saja boleh.. kajja mana kamera mu biar aku saja yang memfoto kita berdua.."  
"tentu oppa ige"

aku pun berpose dengan senarsis-narsisnya begitu juga Kyuhyun oppa  
150 foto pun sudah kami ambil selama 25 menit artinya setiap foto kami ambil dengan kurang lebih 6 detik saja hahaha xD  
Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun oppa berdehem bersiap-siap membuka pembicaraan

"ehemm... Sicca sejak kapan kau menjadi sparkyu?" katanya seraya mengembangkan senyum manisnya..  
"sejak kau pertama kali debut oppa.. sejak itu aku benar-benar menyukai mu"  
"wah nampaknya kau adalah orang yang setia sekali hahaha" kekehnya

Dan Tiba-tiba saja dia mengacak acak rambut ku..

"ah ya.. apa itu yang kau bawa didlm tas mu?

"ah ini? Hanyalah sebuah poster" jawab ku  
"boleh kah aku melihatnya?"  
"tentu saja ige.."  
ku sodorkan posterku yang berukuran 1x1 meter XD

"wow! Poster ini sangat besar dimana kau membeli? Tak kusangka ternyata aku tampan juga hahahaha XD"

"yah tentu oppa, jika oppa tak tampan pasti aku pun taakan menyukai oppa hahah XD"

"hahahha XD kau benar sekali Sicca, hahah XD"  
"oppa sekarang sudah jam 05.00 apa kau tak bersiap-siap nanti malam kan kau harus perform ya kan?"  
"ah iyya tentu aku harus bersiap-siap.. Sicca.. nanti malam kau menontonkan?"  
"tentu saja kalau aku menonton oppa"

"ahh syukurlah kita bertemu nanti malam yah Sicca..bye" katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya , baru satu langkah ia langkahkan kakikanya.. langkahnya seketika terhenti  
dan memutar tubuhnya  
"lalu bagaimana dengan mu apa perlu aku antar pulang?"

"ah tidak usah oppa aku bisa pulang sendiri.. oh ya oppa gumawo telah memberiku kesempatan berbincang dengan mu.. bagi ku ini adalah kado ulang tahun yang sangat istimewa dan takaakan aku lupakan ghamsa oppa.." kata ku seraya membungkukan badan.  
Kyuhyun oppa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.. tp senyuman itu bagiku sangatlah berharga..tanpa ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini reflek ku ambil camera mini ku dan ku potret wajah penuh pesona itu.. yang lama kelamaan menghilang.. kutatap kepergiannya .. lama kelamaan punggung namjja yang kulihat tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi..  
aku pun berjalan mencari baekhyun yang tadi pergi entah kemana bersama siwon oppa..  
- Be lucky! \('-')/-  
ternyata dia sudah menungguku ditempat parkir motor sejak tadi

aku dan baekhyun segera pergi meluncur ke rumahku untuk siap-siap konser nanti malam..

sesampai dirumah aku segera mandi.. begitu pula baekhyun.. karena dirumah ini ada 2 kamar mandi jadi tak perlu bergantian jika mau mandi

tepat jam 7 malam kami sudah siap  
kamipun berangkat menuju tempat konser

baekhyun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maximum

kami tak mau telat datang ke konser itu..

"hwaa! Konser ini benar-benar daebak yah baek!"

"tentu sangat-sangat daebak! Sicca ige"  
"mwo? Apa ini?"  
"hanya sebuah hadiah kecil dari seorang sahabat" katanya serya mengaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya..  
"gumawo" aku berlari mendakiti baekhyun hendak memeluknya tapi Tiba-tiba

**BRUAAKK~**

ya ada seorang namjja menarik ku dan membungkam mulutku agar aku tak berteriak..  
dia membawaku pergi entah kemana.. aku tak dapat melihat apapun karena yang aku lihat hanya warna hitam pekat.. namjja ini menutup mataku..  
perlahan dia membuka sesuatu yang menutup mata ku..  
kulihat namjja ini adalah namjja yang 6 hari lalu menabrak ku itu bukan ?  
dia masih sama mengenakan topi putih dan masker hitam

" kau masih ingat aku?" katanya..  
"yah tentu kau yang kemarin itu menabrak ku dan membawa ku keklinik kan? Aku masih ingat betul .."  
"ahh ternyat ingatan mu masih tajam yah.."  
"tentu saja hahaha XD ah ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Mana dengan cara yang membuat orang shock lagi.."  
namjja ini tak menjawab apapun malah dia menygeritkan dahinya dan menepuk tangannya

**PROK~PROK~  
**

Seluruh lampu disini menyala dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala mengitari kami,dia membawa kue ulang tahun yang entah dia bawa sejak kapan,

"saengil chukha hamnida Sicca"  
"mwo? Kau tau ulang tahun ku? Gumawo.."  
"tiuplah lilin dikue ini Sicca"  
kuturuti perintahnya dan kutiup lilin-lilin yang ada diatas kue itu..

"Sicca.. kau tahu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengan mu,ku rasa getaran yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku rasakan.. kulihat wajah mu yang penuh bias kecantikan.. meski kau berpenampilan seadanya ,kau nampak begitu menarik.. kesederhanaan mu membuatku terpaku.., entah kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu dikala pandangan pertama.. sesungguhnya aku tak percaya pada kata orang yang membicarakan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama.., tapi kini aku percaya, karena mu aku bisa merasakan dan mempercayai apa itu cinta pandangan pertama,kau sangat istimewa.. kau tahu ketika aku melihat mu masuk kedalam selokan atau apalah itu? Aku benar-benar kagum .. kau adalh seorang yeojja yang tak takut pada apapun.. dan kau bahkan tak merasa jijik dengan selokan itu walau ternyata selokan itu buakn lah selokan yang menjijikan tapi aku tetp salut dengan mu.. bukan hanya itu aku semakin menyukaimu karena keberanian mu dan ketangguhan mu.. kau berlari mengejar kami.. tak ku bayangkan seorang yeojja mengejar mobil dengan kecepatan seperti itu.. dan ketika ku berbincang-bincang dengn mu membuatku semakin menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri mu SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA dan SARANGHAEYEO Sicca Naega neomu neomu joahanda "

"cha..kaman... sebetulnya siapa anda?" kataku sedikit tergagap dan sedikit melangkah mundur menjauhinya  
"jangan takut.. aku akan memberi tahu kepada mu siapa aku.."  
namjja itu membuka perlahan topinya lalu maskernya

**DEG~ DEG~**

namjja itu adalah

**CHO KYUHYUN~ **

MWO?! Seorang cho Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta pada Jessica?!  
ini pasti mimpi..  
- \('-')/ BE LUCKY!-  
aku masih terduduk lemas disamping kyu..  
tak ku sangka akan terjadi seperti ini,

ternyata dia sudah 2 minggu ada diprancis pantas saja kala di airport itu aku tak melihat Kyuhyun oppa

"bagaimana Sicca? Kau menerima cinta ku?"  
"tentu saja aku menerima cinta mu.. hahahh xD"  
"yes! Kalau begitu terimalak kado kecil dari ku chagi!~"  
kuterima kado dari Kyuhyun oppa  
ku pandangi kado itu, dan Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada kado yang diberikan baekhyun yang sejak tadi masih terus aku gengam.. ditangan kiri ku..  
'omo?! Dimana dia sekarang?! Pasti dia sedang kebinggungan mencari ku'  
fikirku..

Kupukul ringan kepala ku..  
'haduh Sicca pabo! Sicca pabo!'  
\(^_^)/END

harap reviewnya :) butuh kritik membangun tentunya XD


End file.
